Meeting In The Rain
by Z.A.G
Summary: Request fic for Annjirika. Takes place after Riku is watching Sora, Donald, and Goofy in Traverse Town. He makes an unexpected new friend, even though he didn't want one. OneShot RikuYuffie


Okay.. before reading this... Take in the fact that I've never wrote Riku before. Never used him in a fic. I have no idea how to work his personality. Now throw in the fact that this is all Riku's point of view... yeah... it was hard to do. This is was done as a request from Annjirika. I don't... like the pairing. But I put my effort in it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts

__

Meeting In The Rain

One thing I hate about this town, besides the fact that Sora had found new friends to replace me with, is this rain. It's cold... the island was always warm, no matter what was happening. How I hate this place, this town, the people in this town. Sora has betrayed me, he's already replaced me. Doesn't he care about his friends, me and Kairi? What does he think he's doing?

Maybe I will go with Maleficent, she could get me what I want. I want to find Kairi, Sora seems to have other plans. Heh... fine, so be it. I'll find Kairi myself, and Sora can go do what he wants with his new friends. We weren't even separated for a week and he replaces us. I'll walk alone, I'm not afraid of the Darkness. The Heartless are nothing, I can take care of them with ease.

"What'cha doing out here in the ran kid?"

Despite the fact that this girl referred to me is a kid, is besides the point. Can't she see that I'd rather be left alone. Now that I think about it, she looks quite familiar, one of Sora's new _'friends' _has come to speak to me. Maybe if I ignore her she'll just leave me alone.

"Mr. Talkative eh? Yeah... I'm used to that kind of guys."

Why is she taking a seat next to me? You'd think that the fact that I'm not paying attention to her, that she would just go away. Is she really that stupid that she can't tell that I wish to be alone. I need time to think, what do I do? Think Riku, think! God... I hate talking to myself, it's so... pointless. I think I'm going crazy.

"So what's your name kid?"

I could feel my eye twitch as she referred to me as a kid once more. "I'm not a kid. My name is... Adam... I'd rather be left alone if you don't mind." Better not let her know my real name, just in case she has the urge to blabber about how she met some kid on the streets in the pouring rain... _Grea--t_ now she's got me referring to myself as a kid. _Damnit_...

"Adam eh?" She didn't seem to believe me, maybe she's more observant than I thought. "Well I'm The Great Ninja Eve." _Eve?_ Is she serious... Jesus. "Want to be left alone do ya." Well yeah... I did basically point that out to you just a minute ago. "I figured as much." If you knew, why did you come over to bother me. Better yet! Why aren't you leaving?

"Ya know... No one truly ever wat to be alone." Man... Is this girl seriously dense. Cute, but dense. "My partner Squall, he's like a... like a pet rock." Well that certainly raises eyebrows... "He's cold and hard to the core. But really, he's just a big softy, and really just afraid of losing his friends."

She must be talking about that guy with the scar across his face. Yeah, he did look like the jackass type. But what do I care. "Are you done yet?" I was relly getting impatient with this girl, what made her get the sudden urge to talk to me anyway? I haven't tried drawing attention to myself, in fact, I've been trying to do the exact opposite.

She grabbed hold of my hand, I was too shocked to bat her away, or respond. I just stared down at her hand, clutching mine. Glancing up to her, I found her smiling at me, "Ya don't look like ya have any friends in this world. So I'll be your friend." She seemed to take a moment to think before she added, "...Adam."

I looked away from her, feeling a bit embarrassed, who the heck does this girl think she is? Walking up to a complete stranger, offering her friendship. Do I look so desperately helpless that I need someone in this world? I can just as easily go to another. Nevertheless, I gave her hand a light squeeze, friends were always nice to have around after all, "It's Riku." After a moment of though I gave a sarcastic "Eve..."

Adam and Eve... Who would have thought. Really. She seemed to think of it off the top of her head. She's not as dumb as she first appeared. If I were to give her the name Jack, she'd probably give me Jill. Jack and Jill, Adam and Eve, both couples friends through any hardships. Whether it be thrown out of the Garden, or falling down the hill.

The girl just smiled at me even more, "And I'm Yuffie.."

Shrugs Eh... Short... but I don't care I finally got that Riku/Yuffie one-shot written down. What do y'all think?


End file.
